dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tip's Nursery
Tip's Nursery is a Kuboian children’s traditionally animated Kantasy television series produced by media company Kubokartoonz. Premiering in 1999, the show's protagonist is Tip the Cat, whose owner runs a social group (referred to as a "nursery" on the show) for children who do not attend school. The show had a total of four series, ending in 2002 with 24 episodes and 3 specials. Background The premise of Tip's Nursery was created by Heat Davies in 1997. Tip himself is named after a cat Davies owned in his childhood. Davies wanted to recreate the memories he had with his cat and turn it into a TV series. Eric Graters co-directed the show with Davies, whilst the show’s animation was done by Ashley Maverick. Broadcast Each series of Tip's Nursery has six 28-minute episodes. Series 1 aired on the Nickelodeon Kuboia block on Vision One whilst series 2, 3 and 4 aired on its replacement, Jump! Network. Each series began in October of each year from 1999 to 2002 and ended in December of each year. Reruns continued to air on the block until it closed in December 2007. In the United Kingdom, the show premiered on BBC Choice's CBBC strand in November 1999 and aired on the strand until February 2002. It was later moved to CBeebies in March 2003 and continued to air on the channel until it was removed from the lineup in March 2007. Reruns were later shown on Cartoonito from July 2007 until October 2008. It should be noted that because of this, Series 4 did not air in the United Kingdom until late 2003. Censorship Like most Kuboian animation, Tip's Nursery was censored outside of Kuboia and Japan: * Any minor profanity, such as "hell" or "damn", was removed and replaced with other, usually nonsensical, words. * Any blood was removed. Format The original Kuboian dub is structured like this: * The opening sequence. * An 11-minute segment, which usually takes place within the nursery. * A 4-minute interlude, which featured Tip, and occasionally other animals, doing an activity whilst a musical number played in the background. Since most of these songs were created for the show, this often acted as a "music video" for the song. * Another 11-minute segment. This segment often features Tip and the children exploring the outskirts of the nursery, including some areas which are considered dangerous. * The credits sequence. International dubs International dubs aired outside of Kuboia generally take one of the 11-minute segments and run it under a 15-minute timeslot (13 minutes without advertisements). Cast and characters : Main article: List of Tip's Nursery characters * TBA as Tip the Cat * Elver Bárðursson as TBA * Aourine Esthers as TBA * Chan Navies as TBA * Den Fortwhile as TBA * Nanita Freshers as TBA * Ray Fortwhile as TBA * Taniye Fazio as TBA Episodes Soundtrack :Main article: Songs from Tip's Nursery On 23rd November, 2001, a soundtrack for the series titled Songs from Tip's Nursery was released. Film series :Main article: Tip the Cat (film series) A cinematic film based on the show, titled Tip: The Movie, was released on 30th September, 2003, distributed by . The film grossed K16 million on a K6 million budget. International broadcast Kuboia * Nickelodeon Kuboia (1999) * Jump! (2000-2007) Canada * TVOKids (2000-2008) * Qubo (2007-2012) United Kingdom * CBBC on Choice (2000-2001) * CBeebies (2003-2007) * Cartoonito (2007-2008) Category:Kuboia Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:TV series Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Television series Category:Fictional television series Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows